Hurt
by Queenhaq
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is not the same after losing the people she loved. Hurt, angry, and no longer afraid, she's on a mission to make vampires pay. Dark!Sookie, Eric, Nora. Spoilers for 5x01.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers: 5x01 but also veers off from what happened in the episode.**

**A/N - I've been intrigued by the thought of dark!Sookie for a long time now (as you can probably tell if you read Quid Pro Quo), and wanted to explore the idea in the TB universe which was presented in the premiere (which I LOVED, btw). I don't know, let's see where this goes.**

* * *

_Now.._.

Sookie was in the middle of locking up the bar when she sensed someone behind her. Considering this place was in the middle of nowhere, running into a vampire here was a rarity. Especially as many of them had stopped mainstreaming altogether after Russell Edgington's shenanigans on national television and the mass hysteria that followed afterwards.

She turned around and took in the slim, lithe figure standing a few feet away. The vampire had classically beautiful features, the dark silky strands of her hair falling below her shoulders. While Sookie had never met her before, something about the woman seemed strangely familiar.

Every instinct in Sookie screamed this was no ordinary vampire. She was old and powerful, and if her focused gaze was any indication, she had come here specifically for Sookie.

"Sookie Stackhouse. At long last," the vampire said in an English accent.

Sookie pondered her next move. Although she wasn't worried about her own safety, she _was _irritated about having her life disrupted. "You have the wrong girl. My name's Lainey."

It still surprised her how easily that lie rolled off her tongue. When she had left Bon Temps five year ago, she worried the name on her fake ID, Lainey Turner, would never be something she'd grow accustomed to. She'd been wrong.

"Let's not play games, Ms. Stackhouse."

The charade was up. Maybe it was for the best; the sooner Sookie found out what the vampire wanted, the quicker she could skip town. If one vampire had managed to track her down, it was only a matter of time before others followed. Fortunately for her, taking off in the middle of the night had become a routine.

"I know exactly who, and _what_, you are," the vampire continued.

"Doesn't seem fair you know everything about me and I don't even know your name."

"Nora Gainsborough."

"What is it that you want, Nora?"

"I was told you would be blonde."

"Hope you're not too disappointed."

Nora's gaze languidly travelled down the length of Sookie's body, consuming her with an intensity that was disturbingly familiar before returning to her face. "Not at all."

Sensing Nora's hunger and desire, Sookie crossed her arms. She knew the gesture would draw the vamp's attention to her breasts and exacerbate the emotions Nora was already feeling. Soon Nora would be thinking with her proverbial dick, and not with her brain, and that's when she would be easiest to kill.

With a subtle flair to her hips, Sookie strolled past Nora. Once behind the bar, Sookie popped open a bottle of beer and took a sip. "I would offer you True Blood but we don't have any."

"I wouldn't drink it anyway."

"Not a fan of mainstreaming?"

"I prefer my food to be..." A flirtatious smile formed across Nora's face. "Organic."

The woman was definitely beautiful, there was no denying that. Sookie returned the smile, keeping her gaze fixated on the vampire as she took another sip. "It'll be dawn soon. Why don't you tell me what you want?"

Nora sauntered forward, standing directly in front of the bar. In turn Sookie leaned on the counter between them, closing the distance that remained.

"May I call you Sookie?"

"Only if you stop stalling and tell me why you're here."

"I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested."

Nora didn't seem surprised by the rejection and reached out to tuck a loose curl behind Sookie's ear, her fingers lingering on Sookie's skin. "You don't know what I'm offering."

"Oh, but I do. Saying yes to you means signing my own death warrant."

For the first time, Nora's eyes glowed with menace. Instinctively Sookie knew the vampire was capable of incredible viciousness - which made what she was about to do much easier. Angling closer, Sookie brushed her lips against Nora's.

"Eric needs your help," Nora murmured.

Instantly, Sookie's inner focus crumbled.

8

8

8

_Then..._

Sookie's whole life fell apart after Tara died.

Tara never woke as a vampire, her body still a cold, maligned human corpse even after Pam attempted to turn her, and that's when it finally dawned on Sookie that her best friend was truly gone.

While she cried endlessly for days and couldn't even get out of bed, Lafayette reacted in the opposite manner. He grew quiet, withdrawn, distancing himself from everyone including her. When she worried he was overmedicating and tried to read his thoughts, he told her to butt out of his mind.

A week after the funeral, Lafayette dropped off a set of books and insisted she start learning the chants and spells if she had any hope in hell of surviving Russell Edgington. As he bitterly reminded her, she was all alone in this fight and there weren't going to be any vampires to rescue her any more.

The next day Sookie found him submerged in his own blood in the bathtub, his wrists slit, his body pale and lifeless. This time, however, she shed no tears. She simply pulled him out and held him gently until Jason stopped by a day later and pried her away from Lafayette.

8

8

8

_Now_...

Sookie pulled away from Nora, reminding herself not to lose it as all the memories and feelings she'd kept buried came rushing back. "Eric? How the hell did he find me?"

"You can't be that gullible. He's always known where you were."

Sookie's eyes narrowed on Nora, and it dawned on her why the vampire seemed so familiar. Thanks to the blood bond she had stupidly formed with Eric when he was cursed, she could sense his every emotion - including when he was aroused. Every time he fucked someone, like the vampire in front of her, Sookie had felt it.

Over the years she'd learned to block him and his feelings, but the idea he was still privy to hers left her disgusted. Frankly, she refused to believe the link still existed. "I think you're lying."

"Are we really going to waste time discussing this?"

Sookie granted the woman an insincere smile. "Yes."

"He's in trouble. I wouldn't be here if he wasn't."

"What makes you think I give a damn?"

"You were his once."

A bitter laugh escaped Sookie's lips. "No, I was never his."

"Does it really make a difference? He needs you now."

"I don't care."

"I hope you realise I'm merely being polite when I asked. You really don't have a choice in the matter."

"See, that's where you're wrong. Because I definitely do."

"Is that what you think?"

"The only reason you're still standing in front of me is because I _chose_ not to kill you when you walked in here. And the only reason we're still having this conversation is because I'm waiting to see how long it takes before Eric finally shows up."

Almost instantly, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

He was here.

It had been five years since he'd abandoned her. Fortunately, she only felt numb as she turned around to face him. As expected, he hadn't aged at all.

"I liked you better as a blonde," he said dryly, his gaze roving over her entire form.

"I liked you better when you were cursed."

"Guess we're even then." He swaggered towards her, cocky as he'd always been.

"No, not even close." She held up her hands. Lightning erupted from her fingers, striking him with such force that he was thrown back against the wall.

**A/N - Like I said, let's see where this goes. I just want to explore a dark!Sookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you for the wonderful response to the first chapter. Like I said, I don't have a full-fledged concrete plan for this fic. I'm simply going with the flow. The only thing I suspect is it won't be a straight Eric/Sookie fic. There will be hints of Eric/Nora *and* Sookie/Nora so if that makes you uncomfortable, maybe skip this one. For the people brave enough to stick around, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the ride!  
**

* * *

_Now.._.

Sookie held her hands up and lightning erupted from them, striking Eric with such force he was thrown against the wall. She expected Nora to attack in response but the other vampire simply stood by, watching them both warily.

"I see you've learned to control your powers better," he remarked dryly.

"Surprised?"

"No. I always knew you would."

"I'm glad no one has staked you yet."

Eyebrow cocked, his eyes sparkling with the usual smugness, he sat up from where he'd landed on the floor and leaned back against the damaged wall. "Is that your way of saying you missed me?"

"No. I'm just happy I can do it myself."

"Feeling a little bloodthirsty, are we?"

"Only when it comes to you."

"I'm flattered."

"Drop dead."

"Already did that once, sweetheart."

"Next time, stay dead."

His gaze consumed her, roving over her entire body, and she wished she was wearing anything but the red tank-top and black jeans that was her uniform. Moreover, she hated there was a small part of her that still reacted to him physically.

"You've always looked great in red," he remarked.

"Thank you. Maybe I'll wear it when I put a stake through you."

"Aren't you sweet?"

"Not really."

He smiled at her, a slow, languid, oddly affectionate smile, but she knew better than to believe he was reminiscing about the first conversation they shared. Eric was a cunning, cold-hearted bastard who had survived over a thousand years by manipulating others. And that's exactly what he was attempting to do now.

"You should have stayed in the car, Eric," Nora piped in from behind.

"Yes, you really should have," Sookie added, her gaze still fixated on Eric.

"And missed all the fun?"

Cocky. He was always so fucking cocky. Anger surged through her, but she forced herself to remain calm.

"Eric, for the love of Lillith. Shut. Up."

"Listen to her," Sookie advised, watching him intently while he finally stood up and rose to his full height. "Better yet, take your girlfriend and get the fuck out of here."

"I am _not _his girlfriend," Nora replied, sounding almost offended.

"Lover, fuck buddy, piece of ass, I don't care. Just get the hell out."

"I'm not sure what's worse. Girlfriend or piece of ass," Nora mused.

"Actually, she's my sister."

Sookie scowled at him with disgust. "For once in your goddamn undead life, don't lie to me. I know you're not related. Every time you fucked her, I _felt _it." As much as she tried to control her rage, she couldn't. Her voice trembled, filling her with hatred for the vampire she once loved. His eyes flickered with regret but the expression vanished quickly; she told herself it was just a ruse.

"He's not lying. Godric was our maker."

As always, Eric stilled completely at the mention of Godric's name. It was obvious he still mourned the loss of the vampire who made him. Eric may not have been capable of love but he did hold deep feelings for his maker. And as much as the thought disturbed Sookie, she recognized there was a strong bond between him and Nora as well.

"Eric told me you were with Godric when he..." Nora paused, her words laced with emotion. "Faced the true death."

"That was a long time ago," Sookie replied, realising this was just another form of manipulation - they were trying to use her sentiments against her. "And I don't get involved in vamp business anymore, especially if it has anything to do with Eric."

"Fine," Eric said quietly. "Don't do it for me. Do it for yourself."

"Is this the part where you bargain with me? Offer me money? Threaten to hurt someone I love unless I help you?" She offered him a bitter smile. "Except there isn't anyone left for you to use against me, is there?"

"Russell Edgington has Pam. Soon, he'll be coming after you."

That's what this was about: Pam. "I can take care of myself. As for Pam, I really don't care."

Cold fury emanated from him, his eyes gleamed with frustration.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" Sookie taunted him. "That feeling of helplessness when someone you care for is in danger and there's nothing you can do to help them." Jaw clenched, Eric swaggered forward until he stood directly in front of her. She stared up at him, holding his gaze. "You know what's worse? When you turn to others out of desperation, and they simply don't care."

"There was nothing I could do for your brother," Eric replied, his eyes boring into her.

"Didn't believe you then, don't believe you now."

"Your powers may be useful at times, but Russell is the strongest vampire around. You can _not _protect yourself. We can," Nora said.

Sookie sensed the change in the air instantly, to the point where she could almost visualize the silent agreement between Eric and Nora as one tried to distract her while the other attacked. Before they struck her, she zapped Nora and Eric simultaneously. Both vampires struck opposite corners of the bar, landing with a loud thud on the floor.

"Fuck!" Nora griped, her fangs down. "I'm getting really tired of your shit."

Eric didn't say anything, he simply stood up and swatted the dirt off of his pants.

"Like I said, not interested." Sookie levelled Eric with a hostile stare. "Even though you don't deserve it, I hope you have better luck with Pam than I did with Jason."

"Vengeance suits you," he said, a blank expression on his face.

"Wonder if you'll still feel the same when I come after _you_."

"I'm here now," Eric replied. "You have your chance. Take it."

She scrutinised him, wondering what game he was playing at now. "Not yet. I'll do things on my own time, not yours."

"You're a fool," Nora responded.

Sookie shot Nora an irritated glare. "Actually, I'm a fucking faerie. And I'm done wasting my time on the both of you."

"If you help us with Russell, I can offer you something in exchange." Eric's voice was soft, low, detached yet intense at the same time.

"There's nothing you have that I want."

"I know where Jason is buried."

Sookie froze, shocked and speechless.

_To be continued..._

**A/N - Thanks for reading :) Thoughts?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Now_...**

"If you help us with Russell, I can offer you something in exchange." Eric's voice was quiet, low, distant yet intense at the same time.

"There's nothing you have that I want," Sookie replied.

"I know where Jason is buried."

She stood frozen, speechless, as pain seared through her.

**_Then_...**

It was a week after they had buried Lafayette, and Sookie had spent the day in bed just like the others before it. She didn't want to get up, face the world, because it was too painful to cope with the loss of Lafayette and Tara. The reality of their horrible deaths came rushing back and she ended up succumbing to the pain and despair even more. It was easier to hide, to stay under the covers, to close her eyes and remember the times when Gran and her friends were alive, everything was good, and life was full of possibilities.

"Sook?"

She turned to fine Jason standing at the doorway, looking at her with concern.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"No."

"You ain't eaten anything since yesterday morning."

She sensed his thoughts. He was worried about her, really worried, to the point where he was concerned she was going to do something stupid. Realising Jason was hurting too, she spoke up. "Get me some cereal?"

He looked relieved, and a smile curved across his face. "What kind you want? The good stuff or the healthy crap?"

"I don't know. Surprise me."

Jason was about to walk away when she called out for him. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

She stared up at her big brother. For a moment, it felt like the world was right again. Gran was making breakfast downstairs, and Tara would come over soon to eat with them, sharing stories about some crazy stunt Lafayette pulled last night. They would eat and laugh together, teasing each other mercilessly until Gran told them to behave themselves. The worried glint in Jason's eyes quickly brought her back to reality. Nothing would ever be the same. As much as she wanted to end this horrible ache that had taken over her insides, she couldn't leave her brother to face life alone. He needed her, now more than ever. "I promise."

They may have lost everyone they loved, but at least they still had each other. And she was going to protect him no matter what.

**_Now_...**

Her throat was dry, and she could barely manage to repeat what Eric had just confessed. "You know where Jason is buried."

"Yes."

No explanation, no justification, just that one word.

After all this time, Sookie assumed she had learned to cope with pain. That nothing could ever really hurt with the same intensity as it had done in the past. She'd been wrong. Anguish washed over her, mixing in with her blood, sweeping through her veins, and she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She just stood there.

"Help us destroy Russell," Eric said, watching her with a blank expression. "And I'll tell you where his remains are."

The despair turned to anger and her blood curdled with it, filling her up with the kind of power that was almost beyond her control. Her fingers trembled with the potency of it, and it grew stronger by the second as it connected to every molecule in her body.

It wouldn't have taken any effort on her part to destroy Eric and his goddamn lover. It would be easy, so, so easy to just end their miserable existence right now, to give them the true death so she'd never have to worry about Eric again. But Jason. _Jason_. She never got to say goodbye to her brother. He never got the burial he deserved. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You have my word."

She leveled him with a hostile stare. "That means nothing to me."

His gaze turned cold. "Then what kind of reassurance will satisfy you?"

She wanted to hurt him, to wound him, to make him feel the absolute devastation of losing a loved one. In the end, it was easy, just a simple chant in her head and a second later, Nora started screaming with agony. The apathetic mask on Eric's face dissolved right away and he stared at his lover with absolute helplessness, an emotion Sookie was all too familiar with.

The second Sookie was distracted, he moved swiftly to trap her against the wall. His fangs out, cold fury stamped across his features, he growled at her. "Stop hurting her."

As Nora kept crying with torment, Sookie stared up at him, watching a tumultuous mixture of emotions flash through his eyes. Suddenly, she was reminded of the Eric who'd been tender, gentle, open with his feelings and without any disdain for human beings. The man in front of her, however, was only capable of caring about vampires, not humans - even if he had once claimed to love _her_. Yet after all this time, his indifference towards _her_ still had the ability to cut her deeply. "If you jerk me around or I find out you're lying to me at any point, your girlfriend, and Pam, will be the ones to suffer. And it will _not _be a quick death, I promise."

He didn't need to say anything, the icy glare in his eyes was proof enough that he understood what she was saying.

The screaming finally stopped once Sookie silently ended the spell. She expected him to run towards his lover but Eric didn't move. He remained fixed in place, but turned to glance at Nora.

"Are you alright?"

"Bloody peachy," Nora bit out.

He locked eyes with Sookie again. "This isn't _you_."

"Why? Because I'm not making it easy for you to use me?"

"You never enjoyed torturing others before."

"People change," she fired back. "But let's not pretend you're concerned about my soul. The only reason you're upset, Eric, is because you no longer have the upper hand."

He didn't argue. What would be the point really? They both knew it was the truth. Yet he caught her by surprise when he placed his hand on her chest, over the very spot where her heart resided. She could have pushed him away easily, zapped him so he'd be in excruciating agony.

She did nothing.

Despite the layer of clothing between them, it felt like his hand was stroking her bare skin. She forced herself not to react, or betray any emotion. Doing so would be a sign of weakness, and she knew Eric wouldn't hesitate to exploit that when it suited his needs.

"The Sookie I know is still in there," he said with fierce determination.

"No, she's long gone."

"I don't accept that."

"You helped destroy her." She gifted him with a bitter smile. "Isn't this what you've always wanted me to be? Cold, heartless, powerful? It's just a pity I'm not your puppet, right?"

"Powerful, yes, but not heartless. You'll never be that, no matter how much you may try and convince me."

"You'll change your mind when you meet your true death." Her eyes gleamed with a degree of ferocity she didn't know she was capable of. "Because _I _will be the one to end you."

He smiled, a small, sad smile that tugged at her heart. "I look forward to it."

Her lips pursed into a grim line. "Get out. There are things I need to take care of before I leave this place."

He didn't move right away, still touching her, watching her, until Nora spoke up.

"Eric, let's wait in the car."

After what felt like forever, he finally moved away. It wasn't until they were both gone that Sookie exhaled a sharp cry, her heart pounding in her chest.

* * *

Sitting next to Eric in the car, Nora scrutinised him carefully. He was quiet, too quiet, eerily so. "She's strong."

He didn't say anything, and continued to stare ahead.

"She wouldn't have agreed to help us if you hadn't used her brother's remains as a bargaining chip."

"No, she wouldn't have," Eric replied, distant and withdrawn. "She's not the same as before."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing you didn't tell her in the beginning like you'd intended." Nora continued to prod him after he fell silent again. "You care for her."

"No, I care about Pam. And I want to destroy Russell once and for all."

Although there was no doubt in her mind he was lying, she was relieved. Because hiding those emotions meant Eric was aware he shouldn't have felt them in the first place. Sookie Stackhouse may have agreed to help them for now, but she had powers and a thirst for revenge which made her a strong threat to all vampires. And sooner or later, she needed to be destroyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - As always, thank you for the encouraging feedback on the last chapter. I have to admit, however, I was surprised by all the hate against Nora! Personally, I find the character and her relationship with Eric very intriguing. Anyway, hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

Sookie stared out the window, gazing mindlessly at the clouds outside. They were on a private plane, headed for destination unknown, and lying a few feet from her was Nora's casket. Eric wasn't travelling with them, probably for his own self-preservation. After all, the two of them forced together in a closed space was a recipe for disaster. Just thinking about him provoked a fresh wave of anger and hurt, and it would be so much worse when she had to see him again. But it didn't matter, none of it did, as long as she was able to put Jason to rest.

Soon after the sun had set, Nora awoke. Ordering a drink from the lone stewardess, she took a seat across from Sookie. Lover, vampire sibling, whatever the fuck they were, Eric and Nora had the same expression on their faces when they looked at her: an intensely deliberate stare, their light eyes gleaming coldly as they tried to prod her mind open. "Don't waste your time. I can't be glamoured."

"Unfortunately," Nora replied dryly.

"Yes, how tragic I'm not making it any easier for you to use me."

An amused smile displayed across Nora's face. Taking a flute of blood from the stewardess, Nora's gaze returned to her. "May I ask you something?"

"You can. Doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Did Godric say anything before he...?"

There was the slightest hint of a quiver in Nora's voice, and for the first time Sookie sensed a vulnerability in her. Whatever she may have thought about Eric, and now Nora, they did share a deep love for their maker. Godric was the most human of all vampires Sookie had met, and after all these years she had come to realise how truly rare that quality was amongst vampires. The bitter part of her still wondered how Eric turned out as stone-cold as he did considering his maker's gentleness. "Godric was... at peace with his decision. He wanted true death."

Nora seemed very far away at that moment. "I can't imagine that. The pain, it must have been unbearable."

"He wasn't afraid. In the end, he was smiling."

"I don't understand how Eric could have let him go."

"It wasn't up to him."

"Godric had lost his way. Eric should have just-"

"Forced his own choices onto Godric?" Sookie fired back. "I think we both know Eric loved him too much to do that."

Nora locked eyes with her again. "I'm surprised you're defending him."

Realising that's exactly what she'd been doing, Sookie pursed her lips. "I'm just telling you what happened. That's all."

"You have no feelings for Eric?"

"I _hate_ him. Does that count?"

"I don't believe you."

"That's your problem, not mine."

"He says he doesn't care about you either."

Nora's words stung, a lot, and Sookie chastised herself for even being surprised. This was _Eric_ they were discussing. Of course he didn't care. He had made that abundantly clear every step of the way.

"He's a terrible liar," Nora continued.

"He isn't capable of caring for anyone who isn't Godric or Pam. And _you_, I suppose."

"I wish that were true," Nora sighed. "It would make things much easier if he didn't have any feelings for you."

"You can stop your bullcrap. I'm not buying any of it." Nora simply cocked her eyebrow, infuriating Sookie even more. "If you think feeding me lies will change my mind about Eric, then you're a fool. He'll pay for what he's done."

"You know I can't let you hurt him."

"You can try and stop me," Sookie said, sending Nora a cold smile. "It won't work."

"Have you wondered how you've managed to escape the authority all these years?"

Sookie's eyes narrowed on Nora.

"The destruction you caused at Fangtasia wasn't easy to cover up. Eric's had to do a lot of maneuvering to keep your existence hidden."

"Isn't that sweet?"

"Now his progeny is in danger and he desperately needs your help. You owe him that at least."

While Sookie would never be as quick as a vampire, her agility had increased tenfold since her powers had kicked in. In the blink of an eye she grabbed Nora by the neck, her fingers curving into the vampire's throat as Sookie gazed into the pool of her blue eyes. "I've helped him time and time again, and when I needed him, he refused. My brother _died_ because Eric didn't give a damn. So no, I don't owe him a thing."

Sookie wasn't sure what to expect but it certainly wasn't the glazed look in Nora's eyes as the vampire inhaled her in. Eyes widened, lips tantalisingly parted, Nora leaned in closer.

"You smell _divine_."

Sookie was taken aback by the stark desire on Nora's face. Working in bars, she was used to getting checked out but that wasn't exactly flattering - anyone with tits and ass got the once-over. Nora, however, wasn't simply looking, she was consuming Sookie with her eyes. Her mouth suddenly dry, Sookie licked her lips, and realised that may have been a mistake. Nora's hungry gaze followed her every move with pinpoint focus, and for the first time in a long while Sookie felt something stir inside her.

Being constantly on the run meant she led a lonely existence, and although there had been occasional one-night stands over the years, they were simply a means to satisfy a physical craving. But the way Nora looked at her, with a need so fierce it made the heat rise in her cheeks, Sookie was suddenly reminded of Eric. Eric, who had once loved her, held her, made love to her, swore to never betray her. As hard as she tried to ignore it there was a part of her that always ached for him, and something about Nora made it impossible to keep those emotions buried. Which was a mistake, a huge fucking mistake.

Desperate to put some distance between them, Sookie sat back in her seat. "You can't seduce me into being your puppet. I'm not that easy."

"More's the pity."

"Whatever plan you and your boyfriend have come up with, remember this, I destroyed Fangtasia when I was at my weakest. You have no idea what I'm capable of now."

"At one point you'll have to start trusting us."

"I will never make that mistake again."

"I'm not Eric."

Sookie took in the earnest expression on Nora's face, wishing there was some way she could penetrate the barrier that protected vampires' thoughts from her. Maybe once she would have easily trusted Nora to be an ally, but knowing how close the vampire was to Eric, that was a chance Sookie wasn't willing to take. "You're his lover, his sister. As far as I'm concerned, you're as untrustworthy as he is."

For the remainder of the flight they didn't say anything, instead simply remaining in their spots and scrutinising each other. It was exhausting to keep her guard up, but lowering her defenses was not something Sookie could afford to do. Not when Eric was involved.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself?"

Hearing Eric's languid drawl, Sookie exhaled a resigned sigh. Of course he was staying in the adjoining hotel room next to hers. The fact she was even surprised by this only reaffirmed how foolish she could be when it came to him.

Draped along the king-size bed, with her head near the foot of the mattress, she turned to look at him. He shut the door that connected their rooms, and leaned back against it. Dressed casually in a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and a leather jacket, his eyes scanned the entire length of her body. Even though she was covered head to toe in a terry-cloth robe, she felt completely exposed under his seductive gaze.

Shifting to her side so that she was facing him, the weight of her head balanced on her hand, she took a sip from the half-empty vodka bottle. "Do you know what today is?"

He cocked his eyebrow. "My lucky night?"

"Lafayette's birthday. He would have turned thirty-two."

At least Eric had the decency to remain silent, a blank expression marking his features.

"I totally forgot until I saw what date it was. But I guess it doesn't really matter. Not like he's alive to celebrate it."

She waited for Eric to make a snarky remark, say something - anything - that would remind her of how heartless he really was. Silence ensued, and she drank some more to distract herself from his piercing gaze. "You gave him your blood, I know you could sense his emotions. Did you feel it when he slit his wrists? When he drew his last breath?"

"Don't do this to yourself," he said quietly.

"I know you didn't give a shit about him but you could have called me. Or sent me a message. Done _something_ to let me know he was in danger so I could help him. But you did nothing."

She waited for an explanation. There was nothing. Typical Eric. "But I guess I can't blame Lafayette on you, no matter how much I want to. Let's face it, that one is all on me." Taking another sip of the vodka, she held up the bottle to make a toast. "Here's to you, Lafayette. Sorry I couldn't save you. Wherever you are, hope you're having one hell of a great time with Tara and Jason."

"It wasn't your fault."

A bitter sound escaped her throat, sounding more like a cry than the laugh she had intended. "Fuck you, Eric." Moving to lie on her back, with the vodka bottle pressed against her stomach, she stared up at the ceiling. The pressure in her chest tightened, threatening to break the dam inside her. Despite her resolve to stay in control, the floodgates opened and tears started streaking down her cheeks.

All of a sudden he was kneeling over her, gazing down at her with concern. "Stop," he ordered, his voice sounding almost angry. "Please."

Refusing to look at him, she closed her eyes. He was close, too close, but she didn't have the energy to fight him; all she wanted was for the pain flooding over her to end. Her stomach quivered as he kissed the tears on her face, caressing her cheeks ever so gently.

The moment his lips closed over hers, unleashing all those emotions that had been buried deeply within her, she knew she was lost.

**A/N - Thank you for reading :) In case this fic gets taken down, please check out the links on my profile page as I update those sites regularly.**


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Eric's lips closed over hers, unleashing emotions that she'd tried her best to keep buried for years, Sookie was lost. While he kissed her frantically, devouring her mouth with his own, she reached up to curl her fingers in his hair. His hands caressed her cheeks, her face, her neck, before delving beneath her robe to stroke her nipples. His thumbs teased her mercilessly, rubbing the hardened nubs between his fingers, and she arched up in response, gripping him tighter. White-hot desire coursed through her veins. Instinctively, she took his hand to guide it in between her thighs.

"Sookie!" he growled, his voice caught between frustration and desire.

Something clicked inside of her, pulling her out of the moment instantly. Her eyes flew open and she found herself staring into the deep blue pools of his. The intensity of his gaze penetrated into her, urging her to let him in and trust him. Suddenly Jason's face flashed in her mind, reminding her of what Eric's betrayal had cost her the last time she believed in him.

Pressing her hands against him, she zapped him with a powerful burst of energy and flung him across the room. He landed against the wall, denting it on impact before falling to the floor.

Feeling tipsy, and now sexually frustrated, she sat up.

"You could have simply asked me to stop," Eric drawled, rising to his feet as he brushed the paint chips off of his pants.

Their gazes locked, and she levelled him with a mocking glance. "Where's the fun in that?"

He cocked his eyebrow. "I can think of a few things that would be a lot more enjoyable."

"Do they involve me torturing you?"

"No, but I _will _let you cuff me." He sent her a smirk. "As long as I'm allowed to do the same."

"Stop flirting with me. Or I will hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Don't make things worse for yourself, Eric."

He smiled. "Is that concern I hear in your voice?"

"Is that what you think?"

"You still care about me, even if you don't want to admit it."

"Touch me again and I'll show you exactly how much I care."

"Don't tempt me, Sookie."

"Go fuck yourself. Better yet, why don't you go fuck your girlfriend? Maybe then she'll stop hitting on me."

Eric's blue eyes narrowed on her, a hint of something dark and intense crossing his face for a momentary second. A part of her wondered if he was jealous, and then chastised herself for the sharp thrill that swept over her. This was _Eric_. He didn't expose any emotions unless it was a preplanned calculated move, designed to gain him the upper hand.

It was difficult enough to play his games when she was of sound mind. Right now, being far from sober and caught up in old memories, she was even more vulnerable to him. Taking a sip from the bottle she was holding, Sookie lay back in bed. "Do you really think I would just forget everything you've done?"

"When you came to me for help, your brother was already dead."

Staring up at the ceiling, she shook her head 'no'. "You don't know that. You could have still done something, or at least told me where the authority took Jason."

"So you could chase after a corpse and put yourself in more danger? I doubt that's what your brother would have wanted."

"Get out, Eric."

"Not until we discuss a few things."

"Unless the discussion involves how you'd like to meet your true death, I'm not interested."

Using vamp speed, he closed the distance between them. Standing next to her side of the bed, his gaze penetrating into her, he studied her.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah well, I'm not."

"Liar."

"If you want to waste your time gawking at me, that's your problem. I'm going to sleep."

"The authority has spies everywhere. Until I know who's working for them, you need to show restraint when it comes to using your powers."

"Considering you don't have a stake through your heart yet, I think I've shown a lot of restraint already."

"This is _not _a joke!" he growled, his fangs down, his face twisted with anger. "If any one finds out what you're capable of, let alone what you are, I won't be able to protect you."

"Why the sudden concern? Worried someone will get to me before I can save your precious Pam?"

In the blink of an eye he was on top of her, pinning her hands over her head. She tried to focus and recite a spell in her mind to push him away but between his close proximity wreaking havoc on her senses and her alcohol-addled state, she couldn't concentrate. "Get off me," she bit out through clenched teeth, struggling against him.

"Listen to me."

Maybe it was because she was not at her strongest and her guard was down, but suddenly she was struck by his emotions. There was an overwhelming sense of fear and desperation in him, two things she never associated Eric with. Instantly, she stilled in his arms.

"If any of the authority members find out what you can do, they _will come_ after you."

"Then let me leave. Tell me where Jason's buried and let me walk away from this. _Please_."

A blank expression masked his face before he shifted away, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He didn't say anything for a long while, his emotions once again blocked from her. As the minutes passed, a small part of her started to believe he would do the right thing. She waited with bated breath for him to say something. Anything.

"I can't. Not when Pam is in danger."

Bitterness flooded over her, and she had to use every bit of strength she possessed not to crumble into tears. "I forgot Eric Northman always only looks out for himself. I don't know why I thought that would have changed."

"If that's what you want to believe, nothing I say will change your mind."

"Yeah, you're right. Get out."

This time, she didn't need to ask him again. He left her alone the next second.

_To be continued..._


End file.
